


Cupid's love

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Mike Hanlon tem um dom para ser o "cupido" dos losers, mas não percebe quando o amor está bem a sua frente.♦It e seus personagens não me pertencem;♦ Ship: Bill x Mike (Hanbrough) ❤ (menciona Reddie)♦ Fanfic também postada no Wattpad e no Social Spirit.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 1





	Cupid's love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥
> 
> Eu deveria estar escrevendo umas one's de Halloween e o próximo capítulo de The Fairly Oddparents, mas quem disse que meu coração Hangrough deixou?
> 
> Ainda não sei como esse ship não tem o devido reconhecimento por aqui e por isso quero encher esse site com fanfic desses dois porque esse casal é um cristalzinho precioso e merecem o mundo inteirinho ♥
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Cupid's love**

**Se alguém perguntasse a ele,** Mike Hanlon não diria que era um homem romântico, mas todos os que realmente o conheciam afirmariam com toda certeza que _sim_. Não escrevia poemas ou fazia gestos grandiosos e espalhafatosos, como serenatas de amor no meio de um grande público. Ele não era um clichê ou o retrato daquelas comédias românticas mentirosas insistiam em contar. 

Mike era mais do tipo que admirava o amor e suas pequenas particularidades que o tornavam mais bonito ainda. Todos poderiam ver como seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente e linda quando ele via duas pessoas apaixonadas, ainda que sem serem um casal, demonstrar seu amor. 

Mas não apenas isso.

Mike tinha um dom para o romance também - quase que como um verdadeiro cupido - embora ele não visse daquela forma. Era simples para ele. Os que os outros viam como um "dom", Mike via como "pessoas não atentas". Para ele era tudo muito bem óbvio. Os olhares, a necessidade do toque durante as conversas, e, claro, a química. Talvez o último pudesse ser o conceito mais subjetivo, mas ele sempre sabia identificar os casais que tinham química ou não só pelo modo como conversavam. 

\- Você tá me subestimando! N-Não é tão s-simples assim - ele ouviu Bill dizer um dia, logo após ele ter explicado como ele tinha certeza de que Ben e Beverly estavam namorando antes mesmo de eles contarem.

Mike suspirou divertido enquanto observava as pupilas de Denbrough deslizarem pelas páginas da revistinha em quadrinhos. " _Durante quantos anos ele vai continuar lendo isso e não dar uma chance para a própria escrita?_ " Mike perguntava-se ao mesmo tempo que admirava a beleza de seu melhor amigo. Talvez fosse um mal que um bom entendedor do amor tinha em comum com os outros. _Sofrer por amor como se nada estivesse acontecendo._

E Mike também era muito bom nisso. 

\- É claro que é simples - retrucou ele. - A única incógnita da equação era a Bev, mas depois que ela soube que o poema era do Ben não foi tão difícil saber que ela gostava dele de volta.

Bill baixou a revistinha e olhou para o outro com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

\- E você ainda s-s-se diz não ro-romântico?

\- Sim.

\- Ok, eu também não acho que seja tão bom nisso. 

Mike franziu a testa e riu. Ok, ele poderia não ser romântico, mas ele conseguia reconhecer seu talento.

\- Você tá duvidando das minhas habilidades como cupido?

Bill sorriu de forma provocativa.

\- T-T-Talvez – respondeu ele. Mike deu mais risada ainda e Denbrough se viu obrigado a argumentar. – Não é que v-você seja um mal c-cupido. Na verdade, você até é bem com-com-competente nisso – Mike parou de rir para focar na palavra _competente._ Hanlon não era do tipo exibido, mas ele era muito mais do que competente. Só de ter conseguido juntar Stanley Uris e Patricia Blum, os quais pareciam cegos quando se tratavam de seus sentimentos, ele já merecia uma medalha. – Você sempre es-esfrega nas nossas caras que é o primeiro a notar quando as pessoas estão a-a-apaixonadas, até mesmo antes delas, mas a-a-acho que no fim você é tão m-mortal quanto nós. 

Bill tinha um ponto até. Mike Hanlon era ótimo em reconhecer os sentimentos e encorajar as pessoas a demonstrarem isso para seus amados. Quando se tratava dele mesmo, no entanto, Mike era um completo mortal que se fechava e apenas se contentava com as fantasias esporádicas de um relacionamento perfeito. O maior exemplo disso era o garoto de olhos azuis desafiadores, já que Hanlon era apaixonado por Bill Denbrough desde o jardim de infância e preferia morrer a estragar aquela amizade se confessasse seu amor por ele.

Ignorando aqueles devaneios insistentes, Mike disfarçou com uma pose convencida e cruzou seus braços.

Hanlon e Denbrough acabaram por rir. 

\- E como você pode ter certeza disso? - perguntou ele e quando Bill estava prestes a abrir a boca para responder, ouviram a pequena porta do clube dos losers ser escancarada e logo um Richie Tozier pular com tudo para dentro.

Mike percebeu pelos olhos arregalados - _e levemente marejados_ \- de que Tozier não esperava ver os dois ali.

\- Tá querendo d-d-destruir o clube, caralho? - Bill perguntou com diversão em sua voz e Richie sorriu fraco. 

\- Você diz isso porque não viu o que eu fiz com a-

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Mike e Bill começaram a enchê-lo com " _beep-beep, Richie_ " e o garoto de óculos de garrafa deu de ombros e jogou-se na rede, pegando uma fita cassete dentro do walkman que Beverly tinha deixado em cima de rede e passou a ficar encarando o teto, vez ou outra fungando e passando suas mão no rosto. 

Ao contrário de Bill, que voltou à sua leitura dos quadrinhos, Mike ficou observando Tozier ouvir Making love of nothing at all até ter certeza de que ele estava chorando. Mike cutucou Denbrough e ele o olhou com um ponto de interrogação estampado em seu rosto.

\- O que foi?

\- Rich. Acho que ele brigou com o Eddie.

Bill uniu as sobrancelhas e então voltou-se o olhar para o amigo. Viu que ele balançava a cabeça e batia os pés conforme a música que tocava.

\- A-Acho que não. Ele tava até fazendo as piadas sujas como de c-c-costume - disse e baixou o olhar para a revistinha de novo. - E por que ele ficaria mal em brigar com o Eddie? Eles sempre brigam.

Ao não ouvir nenhuma resposta de Hanlon, Bill subiu o seu olhar e encontrou o outro balançando a cabeça e com um riso no rosto.

\- O quê?

\- Você tem muito a aprender ainda, Denbrough - disse e levantou-se, deixando Bill com mais dúvidas ainda e com certa curiosidade. 

Richie percebeu que Mike tinha puxado uma cadeira para perto da rede onde estava sentado e fingiu ter acordado de uma pequena soneca, tirando os fones.

\- Air Supply?

\- Quê? Ah, é. Já falei pra Bev ouvir coisas mais legais, mas ela prefere ficar escutando _esses caras melosos_ – respondeu ele, tentando fazer uma de suas vozes engraçadas, mas tudo o que saiu foi só deprimente; Mike era legal demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Além do mais, Richie não precisava de alguém para julgar as vozes que ele amava tanto. – Tem que ser muito idiota pra sofrer de amor e ainda fazer músicas sobre isso, não é?

Mike quis rir. Não do amigo, apenas da ironia que era de um Richie Tozier se xingando de idiota.

\- Ah, não sei. Eddie Vedder parece um cara bem maneiro.

Richie sorriu, ainda que triste.

\- Verdade – concordou ele. – Mas duvido que ele sofra tanto quanto cantou em Black.

Mike torceu o nariz.

\- Acho que ele precisava ter sofrido pra cantar aquela música – disse ele e Richie riu fraco. – Todos somos mortais no mundo do amor, Tozier.

\- É... Uns mais que outros, eu acho – Richie comentou olhando para do outro lado da rede e fungando mais uma vez.

\- Por que você tá falando isso?

Richie deu de ombros.

\- Sei lá – suspirou ele. – Acho que nem todos tem o privilégio do amor.

\- Isso parece ser profundo. Como assim? – Mike perguntou com receio que Richie pudesse se revoltar contra ele por estar fazendo tantas perguntas acerca daquele assunto delicado, que usava shorts curtos e sempre corava de raiva ou vergonha quando escutava as piadinhas sujas de Tozier. Diferente do que achava, Richie nem ao menos parecia estar naquele planeta, então ele só foi dizendo:

\- Esses caras que estão cantando sobre amor não correspondido não sabem o que é ter o amor e não poder vivê-lo.

Mike e Richie entreolharam-se e foi ao ver o olhar compreensivo – e até um pouco pasmo dele – que Tozier percebeu que estava falando demais.

\- Quer dizer – Richie fingiu uma risada e começou a dar vida a mais uma de suas vozes bizarras, que apenas Eddie e Stanley eram capazes de distinguir – é o que eu acho que deve acontecer. Pff, essas mariquinhas com medo do mundo...

\- É... – Mike riu, entendendo finalmente o contexto todo do porquê Richie estava chorando pelos cantos. – Mas eu não acho que sejam tão mariquinhas assim. Imagina só a coragem que essas mariquinhas tem que ter para lutar contra o mundo todo pra amar, não é?

Richie não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

\- E eu também acho que seja compreensível aqueles que tem medo. Afinal, o mundo é uma bosta às vezes, não é?

Richie fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- O mundo é uma merda – sussurrou ele.

\- Mas apesar de tudo ser uma merda, têm pessoas que valem a pena a gente lutar, não? – Mike sorriu ao ver Richie coçar os olhos, fingindo que tinha entrado um pouco de poeira do clube dentro deles. Não queria chorar na frente de Mike e muito menos de Big Bill.

– Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora?

\- Sim – Richie disse, levantando-se. – Eu tenho que desmarcar o encontro com a Greta.

\- V-VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?

Mike e Richie viraram-se para onde estava Bill e ele sorriu amarelo por estar ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

\- O que você tem de gago tem de intrometido, Denbrough! – Richie disse e Bill mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio. Richie voltou-se para Mike e notou que seu rosto ainda estava surpreso.

\- A B-Bev vai te matar – Bill riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- É por isso que isso vai ficar entre a gente – ironizou Richie.

\- Mas por que você fez isso, seu cuzão? Você gosta dela? – Denbrough perguntou. Mike iria fazer aquela mesma pergunta, mas apenas pelo olhar de Richie e todo o papo ele conseguiu entender o porquê.

\- Óbvio que não! É que...

\- Pessoas apaixonadas não pensam direito – Mike respondeu e Richie comprimiu os lábios, quase que em um agradecimento em silêncio. – Vai falar com ele, Rich.

Richie nem ao menos se despediu dos dois e saiu correndo para fora do clube dos losers. Mike voltou a se sentar na frente de Bill, que o encarava com mais dúvida no olhar do que antes.

\- V-Você pode me explicar o q-que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou ele e Mike começou a gargalhar de tanto rir. – Ei, p-pare de rir! É sério!

\- Ai, ai, Bill – Mike disse, tentando controlar as risadas e assistindo seu melhor amigo ficando cada vez mais irritado. – Foi o que eu disse antes. É simples.

\- S-Simples o quê? Eu não tô entendendo n-nada!

Mike riu mais ainda.

\- E você ainda duvida dos meus dons de cupido.

Enquanto Mike continuava a rir dele, Bill levantou-se e foi até o outro, apoiando-se nos braços na cadeira dele. Mike só percebeu a proximidade dos dois quando sentiu a respiração de Denbrough misturar-se a sua.

\- Bill?

\- Seus dons de cupido conseguiram prever isso aqui?

No segundo seguinte, Bill inclinou-se e beijou Mike, que ainda estava confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo ali. Isso, porém, não impediu nem um pouco que ele correspondesse ao beijo, puxando Denbrough para o seu colo.

\- Eu tô confuso – Mike disse entre um beijo e outro, mas com um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto, o qual fez até Bill parar de beijá-lo só para admirar.

\- É simples – Bill respondeu. – Eu amo você, Mike.

Mike abriu mais ainda o sorriso, sentindo-se o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

\- Eu amo você, Bill.

Ao beijar Bill Denbrough, como sempre sonhou em fazer, Mike pensou que até mesmo os cupidos tinham as suas paixões.

**Author's Note:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥


End file.
